The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of ammunition conveyor channel for use with an automatic firing weapon through which there can be delivered belted ammunition to such firing weapon, comprising an inlet opening through which there can be introduced the ammunition into the ammunition conveyor channel, a first outlet opening through which there can be ejected the ammunition and inserted into the weapon barrel, and a second outlet opening through which there can be ejected the belt elements of the ammunition belt out of the ammunition conveyor channel.
According to a state-of-the-art ammunition conveyor channel of this type this second outlet opening is so large that only the belt elements, after the disengagement of the ammunition, can pass through such second outlet opening but not the ammunition itself. In the event that ammunition which is still in the conveyor channel and not yet been fired again must be removed then it is necessary to withdraw the ammunition through the aforementioned inlet opening. However, at this inlet opening there is oftentimes connected a flexible channel composed of individual channel elements. When the ammunition must be retracted through such flexible channel the danger exists that the belt elements will become entangled with or snared at the channel elements and then only can be released with considerable effort.